Tropic Thunder
by funphenomenon
Summary: 'Accidentally' lost on an island.  This time the Rain and the Storm made the tropical climate waaay hotter.  Yamamoto x Gokudera, slight OOC, very graphic lemon. Slurp.
1. Coconut

Another 8059!  
My second attempt of writing a fanfic. Hope this works.

Again, like my previous KHR fanfic, this story also takes place around chapter 280~ something, right after they came back from the future, before meeting the Shimon.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Too bad. Or I'll be sure to put some chapters about this. :P

Slight OOC. Lemons ahead. Enough lemons to make your own jar of lemonade. Slurp..

Enjoy! :D

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay, that concludes today's briefing. Both of you will be departing tomorrow morning, 9.00 sharp. A limo will be waiting at the Headquarter to take you to the airport." explained Reborn. "Any questions?"

"No.." Gokudera replied a bit hestitantly.

Yamamoto shrugged, then started to walk to the door of Tsuna's office.

Behind the large mahogany desk, Tsuna said. "Hey, take care, both of you. Please be safe and work together. Sorry Gokudera-kun, since nobody's left available, Yamamoto-kun has to join you.."

"Actually Tenth, I can do this alone without this baseball freak's help." Gokudera said without looking at Yamamoto beside him. He never liked being with Yamamoto. He will either act somewhat stupid, asking millions of idiotic questions like 5 years old, and then smile his shiny grin widely, and every time he did that Yamamoto will leave the silver haired boy breathless, most of the time not caused by anger.

"Hayato, you don't want to make me explain it all over again, don't you? You need to have a partner this time. It's for your own safety. If you insist, I will use my own way to convince you" Bianchi abruptly stood up, hands already reaching for her goggles which kept his younger brother from fainting at her face.

"N-no, no! Thank you! I'll be leaving now to prepare for tomorrow." Gokudera said rather afraid of her sister. "T-thanks, Tenth!"

"Mmm... okay, take care. Sorry again." replied Tsuna to both of his guardians already walking out of the room.

"You better prepare yourself baseball baka. I don't want you to forget your underwear and have to borrow mine. I won't let you to bor..."  
With that the door closed, leaving a worried looking Tsuna.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Reborn? Is it okay to lie like that? I'm afraid they won't work get along.."

"No, in the contrary, this is for our own good. Both of your closest guardians have to get along, don't they? By the way, I didn't really lie, I did send Hibari, Mukuro, and the others to the Mafia Island for a short vacation. They are unavailable right now."

"Reborn.. there are other ways to make them get along." Tsuna seemed uncomfortable with Reborn's always radical ideas.

"Yes, they might be. But this one is the fastest. They will have to work together. Oh yes, besides, this will be interesting.", Bianchi said while hugging her love Reborn, who smiled his knowing smile.

"Yup, all prepared. Dino is already there to make sure that the boat Gokudera and Yamamoto will take is almost empty of fuel, and it won't even survive 2 hours on the sea. Oh, and it's very likely for a tropical storm to happen these days there."

"Reborn! What if they do lost on the sea?" Tsuna jumped, but held back by Bianchi.

"Don't worry, there are lots of small tropical islands on Indonesian seas. They are your trusted guardians, aren't they. If they can help you defeat Byakuran, they can do this."

~o~o~

Gokudera did feel a bit irritated that he has to work with Yamamoto.

'That idiot, probably won't be anything of help, only a burden.'

Gokudera continued packing his lab equipments needed for the test. They are asked by their boss to conduct experiments and tests to check whether the island is suitable for their other secret base, so-called the 'Equatorial Base'. Why do they have to build another base there? They do have a magnificent state-of-the-art secret underground headquarter, built right after their return from the future. Apparently, Tsuna has realized the importance of a secret base after their fight with Byakuran.

'Anyway, if it's an order from the Tenth, I believe it must have an important meaning. The Tenth has trusted this to me. I must not disappoint him.'

On the next morning, both of them are already waiting for the limo before 9 AM. Gokudera dragged his luggage and 3 large boxes which looks full of important lab equipments. Yamamoto, grinning as usual, helped the silver haired boy, and waited with him for the limo.

"Good morning Gokudera! I can't wait to go to.. uhh what's it's called again? Inudesia?"

"It's Indonesia, stupid. It's a tropical country on the Pacific... Oh forget it. You wouldn't understand anyway. And we're not going for a vacation. We are doing works there. Don't say as it's a time to relax." snapped Gokudera.

" Uh.. but. Oh! There's the limo! Let's go!" Yamamoto beckoned excitedly to the black limo.

The next several hours on their flight on a private Vongola jet felt like forever for Yamamoto, getting excited from their travel to the other side of the globe, the other _tropical_ side of the globe. And, he got to go there with Gokudera. He had secretly attracted to him, to his exploding personality, his silver hair, his beautiful green eyes, his smoking hot, not to mention his tight black leather pants covered... Yamamoto snapped back from his daydream as the pilot announced that they are going to land shortly.

They landed on a city, then took a helicopter ride to land on a beautiful coastal town near the Pacific, and took another car to their hotel. The place was amazing. Beautiful beaches, untouched rainforest, a surprisingly luxurious hotel. They rested for a day, recovering from their jet lag, preparing themselves for the next day.

After getting enough rest, they met Dino while taking their breakfast.

"Hey Gokudera, Yamamoto!"

"Dino! What a surprise!" Yamamoto answered.

"I heard that you're going to do something for the new base thing, right? I've prepared everything. This is the keys for the boat. Yours is the white one with a large Vongola sign on the side. You won't miss it."

And they're right. Nobody is going to miss the boat covered in huge maroon Vongola. After making sure nothing is left for their mission, they started to drive the boat off the shore to the island on the GPS. While Gokudera setting the autopilot mode, Yamamoto rested on the small deck, enjoying the wind blowing his hair.

After an hour or so, Yamamoto noticed something.

"Uhh.. Gokudera, it's quite windy isn't it?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be windy on a moving boat. " replied Gokudera without looking away from his papers and books.

"Don't you feel strange about the waves rocking our ship?" Yamamoto asked again, getting a bit worried.

"The sea is supposed to have waves, and it is rocking every ship. Don't even bother to ask again stupid questions. I'm busy right here!"

"But looks like the cloud _is_ getting darker, and the waves _are_ getting stronger and stronger... Look!"

Gokudera didn't care at first, till a strong wind blew one of his paper. And then he noticed that the sky _is_ getting unusually dark, and the waves are getting stronger.

'Oh shit not a storm. Not now.'

"Hey Gokudera don't you think that we should go back to the hotel now? Seems like the weather isn't nice." Yamamoto looked around, feeling rather uneasy.

"Uh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. Looks like there's going to be a storm. Lets go back."

They turned the boat back to the shore, but not even 3 minutes later, the engine stopped, dead.

"What the heck Yamamoto? What's with this?" Gokudera asked, his voice clearly has some hints of panic.

"Oh.. Looks like we're very, _very_ lucky. We're out of fuel." Yamamoto replied.

"You've got to be kidding. Lemme see!" Gokudera moved to Yamamoto's side to take a look on the fuel gauge. "Holy shit. What's with Dino's 'I've prepared everything' ?"

They felt the ship rocking harder, rain started the pour, and the waves are going wild.

"Shoot, now go and wear the safety vest." Gokudera ordered. Yamamoto ran to the corner under the seats, and took 2 yellow vests. "Gimme one!"

He threw one to Gokudera, who is now busy typing something, sending distress signals.

"W-whoa!" Yamamoto tried to balance himself on the moving boat, then fell.

"Careful, idiot!" Gokudera too, tried to balance himself.

The waves are smashing their boat harder, the waves getting higher. Water started to pour into their small boat, waves by waves.

"On this rate, this is going to sink!" Gokudera shouted. "Idiot! Don't do that! Look out!"

Yamamoto, who tried to fill a bucket with water from the deck, lost his balance due to the huge wave. He slipped, almost fell out from the boat. A huge wave splashed, leaving Yamamoto barely hanging on the railing for dear life. Gokudera tried to reach the baseball player's hand to pull him in, when another huge wave came...

~o~o~

He smelled sea, fresh air, and seaweed. The sun shone bright, hitting Yamamoto's face, lying on the sandy shore. He seemed to just recovered his consciousness. He stirred, and groaned a trying to sit. The seagulls flew and sang to each other on the sky above him.

'What happened? Aaahh..'

He sat down on the beach, holding his head, and then wiped his face clean from sand.

'Oh yes! We were going to an island with a boat when suddenly a storm came and thrown Gokudera and I off the... Oh where is he?'

He stood up, and contemplated his surroundings. Nothing but white sands, some floating wood, some huge rocks on the beach, shells, dried seaweed, some palms and coconut trees, a rainforest, looks like a rather deep jungle, some other shells, rocks, and what the heck is that?

He noticed something white, lying on the ground behind the rock. He walked closer.

"Gokudera!" he ran to the other teen's side. "H-hey! Are you okay?"

He doesn't seem like he's moving. Yamamoto's heart stopped beating for a second, as possibilities flashed through his head. 'He can't be!'

Yamamoto put his ears on the smaller boy's chest, and was relieved beyond belief when he felt heartbeats, even though it's weak, it's there!

He then lifted Gokudera carefully off the sand, and placed him on a drier place.

'He needs a better place to lie down.'

The he looked at his surroundings, picked up some fallen coconut tree leaves, and placed them on the sand like a small mattress.

'Better bed can wait. This would do for a while.'

He placed the unconscious boy on the small 'bed' he made.

'Now... what to do? Let's see.. what did father told me in a situations like this? In any case, whether lost in a jungle, lost track on a mountain, or stranded on a beach, the first thing to do to survive is.. find a shelter, and then build a fire.

He looked around, found a clearing, near some large rocks which shaped quite suitable for a shelter. 'All I got to do is to find some wood, large leaves, some vines to tie it all together to make a nice roof. Easy. Probably just 15 minutes and all done.'

He walked into the jungle...

Some 3-4 hours later, he carried back barely enough materials to make a small roof. By the time he came back, it's already dark.

'Okay. Maybe it's not as easy as it sounds at first.'

Yamamoto found out the hard way, that vines are very, _very_ hard to collect with bare hands. And poison ivies really _are_ poisonous. And there are no dry twigs in a tropical rainforest. Collecting materials without a knife needs extra energy.

But being a Yamamoto, of course, he successfully gathered the materials, made a rectangular roof-like structure with the twigs, tie it with the vines, then covered it with large banana and coconut leaves. Deeming it good enough to be called a roof, the placed the small roof on top of the rocks, making a nice shelter.

He spread some dry leaves on the sand to make a comfortable place to lay.

Nice. Next. Make a fire. He stacked a small pile of dried twigs near the entrance of the shelter.

'How to light a fire without matches?' he thought of a primitive way, rubbing rocks and wood to make a spark. He did try that, with some failed attempts, either because he broke the twigs after 2 rubs, or the small rocks getting wet from his own sweat.

'Okay, whatever, that can come later. Now what? Shelter, check. Roof, nice. Somehow seems like I forgot something... Oh shoot!'

Yamamoto ran to the first place where he laid Gokudera. To his shock, he found only leaves that used to be a 'bed' where Gokudera stayed unconscious.

'Okay this is not good.' he looked around in panic, and then suddenly heard,

"Looking for your brain, idiot?"

He found Gokudera sitting under a tree, with small bonfire in front of him. (Don't ask how he ignited the fire. It just happened.)

"W-wha.. Oh! Gokudera! I thought you were eaten by a lion or kidnapped by tribesmen or something!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Lions do not live in an island this small, and how do you think that I'll let myself kidnapped after getting back from the future? Don't be an idiot.", he threw some dry twigs, watching it crackle and burn. "Oh yes, you _are_ an idiot. Especially looking at you trying to make a fire. Hahaha... idiot.", he laughed sarcastically.

"So you were watching all the time?", Yamamoto grimaced.

"Nope. Watching you will make me lose some IQ points for sure." Gokudera smirked mockingly.

"But it really is a great achievement for you to make a shelter there."

They walked back to the place Yamamoto made the shelter. They lit the stack of twigs, and sat there around the fire.

"So, umm.. what should we do?" Yamamoto asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably find some food. And some water. But do it tomorrow, it's too late now." Gokudera yawned, lifting his hands in the air, lifting the shirt he wore slightly, revealing his smooth stomach. That didn't miss Yamamoto's eyes. "Anyway, the Tenth must've been looking for us right no. I've sent distress signals from the boat before we..." Gokudera stopped.

"What?" Gokudera suddenly put his hands down, suddenly self-conscious from the stare. He looked down at his clothes. He wore a thin white button-up shirt, and a tight black long jeans wrapped with metal gothic belts around his thin hips. Very Gokudera. He even didn't get any time to change, thinking that this will only be a simple experiments.

Yamamoto himself wore a light blue T-shirt, with beach pants. Very different clothing style from the other boy right in front of him. Their clothes are already torn on some places. They sat there for a moment, fire warming their body from cold sea winds. Yamamoto couldn't help to stare at the beautiful creature in front of him, face lit with soft light from the fire.

"You look cute like this." Yamamoto suddenly leaned a bit forward closer to Gokudera.

"W-what? Baseball idi..." Gokudera found himself stuttering from the unexpected words.

"Oh, Gokudera's blushing. So cute." smirked Yamamoto.

"What? N-no!" Gokudera looked away. Then stood up to the shelter.

"You can stop grinning now. I'm going to sleep. We're going to need our energy to find food and look around this island tomorrow!"

"Aww.. but I still want to see your face." Yamamoto looked hopefully, making an expression kinda like a cat.

"Shut up and go to sleep"

Fortunately for Gokudera, the shelter is quite enough for both of them to sleep without having them sleeping to close. He never knew what that pervert could do anytime.

~o~o~

The next day was really exhausting. First they have to find food. They split to find anything to eat. Yamamoto tried to catch some fish with his simple 'fishing spear' his father has taught him. Of course, being a sushi master, they must know at least something.

Gokudera let him fish alone, while he explored the forest, trying to find anything edible. The rainforest actually wasn't as bad as he first thought, even though it's wet and hot, it's really beautiful. Sometimes his 'scientist instinct' came out, keeping him busy watching some butterflies sucking nectar from a trumpet shaped flower, or a interesting looking orchid which looked more like a purple spider.

Despite his interesting findings, he couldn't find much food except some berries, only some of them looked edible. He didn't walk to deep, though, since this is the first time entering a wild forest. And he was hungry and thirsty as hell, the tropical warm climate evaporated the water from his skin. He really got to find some kind of fresh water source. When he was going back the general direction of the beach, he found something under a tree.

'Of course! Coconuts! Why didn't I think about it before?'

He was quite busy searching on the ground and shrubs that he didn't even look up.

'How idiot'

He's read somewhere before, that coconuts are essential for surviving, for they contain lots of water and coconut 'meat'.

'Now how to get the coconut?'

He looked up to find a shorter coconut tree, then tried to think of a way to get it. There's no way he's going to climb this. A Gokudera wouldn't climb a tree. He picked up some small pebbles, and threw them to the coconut. It didn't even shake. He tried several times with bigger and bigger rock, and then gave up when one of the rock fell back to his head, and the coconut didn't even look like it's going to fall.

"Damn coconut tree. Wait till I dried all me dynamites, I'll blow you up to pieces!"

He sighed, shaked the tree, but no avail. 'Argh. What the heck!'

Then Gokudera jumped and climbed the tree. He held tight, then gripped and clawed, trying to climb bit by bit.

Yamamoto, meanwhile, just got back from a small lagoon, managed to caught fish he thought will be enough for now, even for their dinner. On the way back to their shelter, he was a bit surprised by some strange sounds, like something thrown hard, and then a tree shook. Curious, the Japanese walked cautiously to the source of the sound. Then he heard some strangled noise, and the tree shook hard again. Several steps forward, and he's more than amused to find Gokudera holding tight on a coconut tree, looking breathless and hot as always, not even halfway up the tree. And an evil smirk was on his face.

Gokudera climbed inch by inch, then stopped a while. 'This is really, really tiring!'

Suddenly he felt something groping his ass, and the hand moved slowly to his thigh.

"W-whoa what the hell!" he looked at the owner of the hand and found a grinning Yamamoto behind him.

"Need help, Gokudera?"

"N-no! You pervert! Release your fucking hand right now!" Gokudera blushed, tried to kick the hand away.

"Ne... I just wanted to help to push you up a bit." He didn't release his hand, instead, he put another hand on his other thigh, and rubbed the inner part a bit.

"Idiot, just go! Don't touch me!"

Being a bit sensitive on his thigh, Gokudera couldn't hold his grip on the tree anymore, and fell on top of Yamamoto.

"Ouch ouch... OUCH! You don't have to hit me that hard, Gokudera. What did I do wrong?"

"_You_, of all living creatures, by just being here, _is_ wrong!" Gokudera snapped, still blushing.

Both of them stood up, cleaning the sands on their clothes. When Gokudera adjust his messy silver hair to his place, he held his breath suddenly as Yamamoto's face was barely inches from his own.

"W-what?" Gokudera moved back a bit instinctively, then felt his back on the very coconut tree he wanted to blow up before.

Yamamoto's face came even closer. He could feel his breath on his face, making the Italian's face burn. They stayed like that for a moment. Neither of them made any sound, too dazed by each other's closeness.

Just when Gokudera snapped back to reality, when he opened his mouth to curse, Yamamoto's lips pushed it shut again. Gokudera's eyes widened. He let out a small whimper, which supposed to be a resisting sound he wanted to make. He wanted to go away. Instead he felt his mind going hazy.

Yamamoto's lips kissed harder, nibbling softly on the smaller boy's bottom lip. Gokudera put his hands on Yamamoto's chest, attempting to push away with all his might, but he couldn't gather any, as all his focus is on the tongue sliding between his lips, asking for an entrance. He felt a hand on his jaw, pushing his face closer to Yamamoto. Unconsciously he started to enjoy this kiss.

'No, no, what was I thinking? I shouldn't be enjoying this. He's Yamamoto, _Yamamoto_ for god's sake.'

He felt tongue poking to get inside his wouldn't give in so easily, of course. What made that idiot think that he'll give up after groping his ass then making him fall from a tree? He pushed his hand again against the other teen, separating their lips for a while. They took a breath, and in less then a second later Yamamoto planted his lips again on him, asking for another entrance to the hot cavern. Feeling his resistance useless, Gokudera decided to play along, fighting off the invading tongue with his own. After some long battle that neither of them won, Yamamoto changed his strategy suddenly. He sucked Gokudera's tongue into his own mouth, then put a hand behind the silver hair to pull him deeper.

Gokudera was shocked and moaned at the feeling on his tongue, but by reflex pulled back his tongue to his mouth. Yamamoto, waiting for this to happen, of course, put his tongue inside the other boy's mouth.

'Fuck, actually Yamamoto isn't that stupid on those things.'

Wanting to deepen the kiss, he then threw his hands behind Yamamoto's neck. By now both of them are making out heavily, releasing the desires the don't even know the have for so long.

Yamamoto's tongue explored the inside of the other's mouth, enjoying the moment, savoring the taste of tobacco and... chocolate maybe?

Then he felt a hand moved his back, tracing his spine, and getting even lower. The lips on his mouth started to move to the side of his mouth, kissing down lower to his jawline, his neck, leaving marks here and there. Light moans went out from the throat that's being attacked by Yamamoto's kisses and nips.

Gokudera threw back his head, resting on the coconut tree behind him.

Another hand pressed Gokudera's chest, then moved to find a nipple, which he played from the outside of the thin button-up shirt. Gokudera squirmed at the feeling coming from Yamamoto's actions. The kisses went lower and lower, to the collarbone, sucking and making sure to leave some claim mark on the pale skin. He felt a hand previously on the chest sneaking under his shirt from the hem of his shirt, moving from his flat stomach, upwards, pinching and playing his nipples.

Yamamoto licked his tongue all the way back up from the neck to his lips, leaving trails of marks. Gokudera let out a load groan of pleasure, when he felt Yamamoto's hips grinding to his own hips.

Their wet kisses became feverish, and Yamamoto moved his hand to Gokudera's crotch, trailing the tips of his length. He bit his lips, trying not to let out a moan. Then the hand moved inside his Gokudera's impossibly tight pants, he couldn't ...

"Hhh.. shit!" Gokudera closed his eyes shut.

Yamamoto explored the inside of Gokudera's pants, to his surprise, no underwear.

"No underwear, Goku~chan? What a naughty boy."

He knew Gokudera hated called that. Just before he opened his mouth to curse, Yamamoto gave his member another experimental tug. The curses turned into lusty moans.

Yamamoto rubbed again, making the other boy moaned again, harder. He pulled off the shirt clinging on Gokudera's slim body. He ravished the pinkish nipple, while his hand rubbing and pumping. He used his other hand to remove the tight pants, leaving the slim Italian naked and vulnerable. Yamamoto continued his action with his mouth, twirling around an erect nipple, and play with the other one. After a while, he continued licking lower, past the slightly build flat abs, twirling around his belly button, navel, his pelvis, then positioned himself in front of the proudly standing cock.

He looked up seductively at Gokudera, who is currently holding his breath for what to come.

The black haired teen licked the tip of the shaft, which already leaking with pearly precum already. The owner of the cock threw his head back again, emitting needy whimpers, feeling the pleasure. He nudged his hips forward, wanting to be taken fully into the warm cavern.

"Gokudera. Look."

"W-whaatt..aaaahhh!" Gokudera knew it. He couldn't hold himself any longer when he saw his own engorged member disappearing inside that hot mouth. He moaned loud, self-control all gone, threw his head back again, knocking his head to the tree.

He felt fingers touching his lips. Gokudera knew what it meant, he put 1 finger inside his mouth, twirling his tongue, making it all wet and slick. Every time Yamamoto licked his tongue experimentally under his shaft, Gokudera would respond by subconsciously biting the finger while making a muffled moan.

After making his finger all wet, Yamamoto moved the wet finger to the crack near the slim hipbones, then pushed the finger in. Gokudera squirmed in slight discomfort, which disappeared with every bob of Yamamoto's mouth on his member, changed into pleasure which made him making noises of pleasure he never made before.

"Just one finger and you're already moaning like a bitch, Hayato~", Yamamoto smirked, knowing that he was able to make the the bomber like this.

Of course, Gokudera has never done this before, no wonder he's this responsive. He whimpered under the touches. He's supposed to be angry those words. But his mind is way too busy to respond to that. He's close, so close to coming, just one lick and...

Suddenly it's all gone. Yamamoto straighten up, smiled, amused at the blushing Gokudera in front of him, so close to his release.

"F-fuck Yamamoto! What the hell are you..."

Yamamoto pushed himself to the thin naked body pinned between him and the tree, pressing his hips to the other's wet member. Making both boys groan.

"You're not going to take all the pleasure by yourself, don't you?"

Yamamoto lowered his beach pants, pulled down his boxers, and pressed his member again flush against the wet one in front of him.

"Ya-yamamoto! M-more, idiot!"

With that Yamamoto took both of their members in his hand, then moving them together. Just by looking at the moaning sweaty mess pressed against him already making him on edge. The slick precums leaking from both of their cocks making the movement of Yamamoto's hand even faster and pleasurable. While Yamamoto's other hand pushed one of his fingers inside Gokudera's virgin entrance with the same pace with his other hand, imagining that it's not his finger inside of the Italian, but his own member.

Both of the boys moaned loudly, shamelessly, thrusting their hips together. Gokudera couldn't take it any longer. He buried his face on Yamamoto's shoulder, sucking hard, biting, then let out a scream as his body tensed and released his seed.

"Sh-shit aaah! Yaaama- AAH!"

Yamamoto himself was very close. When he heard his name moaned with lust, he released with a heavy moan, squirting his juices to their stomach and chest, some to their faces.

After a few seconds, both of their bodies slided down the coconut tree, resting on the sandy ground., panting heavily. They stayed there for several minutes, tangled in each other, then they heard a dull thud beside them.

Several coconuts fell down from the tree. Seems like it fell because of all the movements they did.

"Fucking coconuts." Gokudera, who for a moment forgot of his thirst, felt his throat so dry, so tired from those 'activities'.

Both of them collected the fallen coconut, then walked back to their shelter in silence. They didn't know what to talk, both of them are filled with their own thoughts.

Gokudera knocked open a coconut with a rock, then drank it all, so thirsty and throat sore from lots of moans and screams. Yamamoto, unusually silent, prepared his cooking, all fresh fishes, let them cook slowly on the fire. After a while, he let the fishes cool on large leaves, serving as a plate.

They eat in silence, then stared at the fire. What did that supposed to mean, will this bring them to some kind of a relationship?

"Hey.. How was the fish?" Yamamoto broke the silence, not wanting the awkwardness to continue.

"Oh? Y-yes, it was good..." Gokudera was a bit startled by the sudden question.

"It's nice to know that you liked it." Yamamoto looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitating.

There are no other sounds other than some crackles of fire, and the night sea breaking it's waves on the shore. The night was beautiful, stars spread like sparkling diamonds on a velvety dark sky.

"Uhh.. So?" Yamamoto asked hestitantly.

"What?" Yamamoto moved closer to sit beside Gokudera, who watched, but didn't make any movement.

Yamamoto said softer, clearly , "Umm, I mean, now that we've.. I mean, are we now, like..."

"Oh, no, no, that was only a one time thing. That was purely physical. There's no such thing as 'we'. The Tenth will come soon to rescue us, and besides, we still have job to do."

Both of them fell back in silence. Gokudera looked in the direction of the sea.

'Now what? What now? What if..'

"You look cute like that, Gokudera. As always" Gokudera looked shocked and blushed a bit at the remark.

"D-don't say things like that!"

"But Gokudera does look adorable ." Yamamoto smirked.

"Yeah-yeah, say whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Gokudera crawled to his shelter, then rested his tired body. His mind full of thought of what happened earlier, till sleep finally claimed him. What a day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

That's it for chapter 1. What do you think?  
I'm doing the next chapter right now, just a little bit more to completion... :D


	2. Homesick

The second, and the last chapter.

_*The lemon in this story is going very different from my previous story. (Your Body's a Wonderland) This one has more 'love' thingy inside. It is in fact very unusual for me. But the story won't feel right without a bit of fluffy things. That's why before it got any fluffier, I'm gonna end it in this chapter._.I'm allergic to fluffs!

Anyway, enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"But Gokudera does look adorable ." Yamamoto smirked._

_"Yeah-yeah, say whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Gokudera crawled to his shelter, then rested his tired body. His mind full of thought of what happened earlier, till sleep finally claimed him. What a day._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On the next morning, after Yamamoto caught some fish, and Gokudera collected more coconuts, they decided to explore the island by following the shoreline. Come to think of it, they haven't find out whether they could find a way to another island, maybe a sign of another human!

They walked along the beach, trailing the white sanded coast.

It is really beautiful here, the natural shape of the sands and rocks making this lagoon looked amazing, just like the ones you could only find in calendars, or paintings, but even better. Usually one will find this as such romantic walk for couples. They also found it that way, except that they're not a couple. They didn't know how to express themselves.

After about 2 hours of walk, the could see from far away, some smoke, maybe fire. And looked like someone live there. Maybe there's another people here!

They walked again closer, but after few steps, they discovered that it's their own shelter, their own fire. They actually have walked all the way around this island. They saw two other islands, quite reachable with small wooden boat, or by swimming. But since those islands are smaller than the one they're stranded in right now, they wouldn't want to waste their energy to go there.

Several days passed, without anything really special. Both of them didn't do anything as close as even touching the other. The 'incident' several days ago, was a taboo for them to talk. Yamamoto would do some very obvious flirts, but every time Gokudera would shy away, or fume his anger at him. He still wasn't sure of his feelings. Both of them are afraid to discuss their feelings, afraid of rejection from either side.

That particular day, Gokudera sighed tiredly, resting near the beach. He managed to find a small source of fresh water in the island, quite deep inside the forest, and gone several times back and forth to carry some water for their supply.

He tiredly walked near the border between the beach and the forest to rest under one of a larger tree, decided to sit for a while.

Yamamoto watched him walk from far away, and followed in a general direction of the Italian. Italian rested his head on the tree, hand reached to his side to stretch a bit. He touched something, some nice yellow lavender-like flower. This looked familiar. He remembered playing this flower with his cat.

'Oh only if Uri is here.. She loves this flower'

He had left his favorite cat pet on the pet motel near the place he stay, since he thought that the experiment will only take a while. He never left his cat such a long time.

Gokudera never knew he had a soft spot for cats, till he got one from the future.

And one more thing he missed so much, his smoke. All of his cigarettes on his pocket, of course, has been wet and he wouldn't want to try to smoke saltwater-soaked tobacco.

Argh. It's very hard for a heavy smoker to go days without smoking. He really hoped the Tenth will rescue them soon, and he'll smoke, the first thing he'll do when rescued. He threw his head back and groaned in frustation.

"What's the matter? Angry of a flower?" Yamamoto said suddenly from his back.

"Idiot, why should I be angry to a flower?" Gokudera said, looking to the curious face behind him near his shoulder.

"So what made you like this? You sound angry."

"No I'm not." Gokudera replied straight faced. Yamamoto could see a hint of sadness on his eyes.

"Then.. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothing. I only thought that this flower is beautiful, that's all" he picked up one yellow flower to show Yamamoto.

"No, there's more than that. Tell me." Yamamoto took the flower, playing it in his hands, then moved to face Gokudera in front of him.

"I've told you. Nothing else." Gokudera shut his lips, showing it to Yamamoto.

"Don't lie. You looked sad. Normal people won't get sad by looking at a beautiful flower. Tell me. I'm all ears." Yamamoto raised his brows while smiling knowingly.

"No, nothing, just this flower reminded me of Uri. She loved playing with this." Gokudera contnued, "She would try to catch the flower with her paws when I play it like this.." He took another flower, then moved it a bit so it looked like a moving tail.

"You missed her." Yamamoto stated.

"Hhh.. Actually, yes." Gokudera actually didn't want to admit this. But since there's nobody else on the island, he let it all out rather than to pile all his problems on his head. People said it could make your head explode, and he surely don't want that to happen.  
"And I really need cigarettes. Just one would be great."

"You really are a heavy smoker, aren't you? Already addicted and all." Yamamoto shook his head slowly.

"All you have to do is find some distraction to forget it all, or find another addiction, maybe?"

"As if it's that easy, idiot."

"I can help with that."Yamamoto leaned closer, this time he took a risk to move this close. They have never been this close since the so-called 'incident' several days ago, which made everything rather awkward.

"H-hey, careful.." Gokudera was startled by the sudden closeness. Again, he found himself in this condition. What should he do?

"I can make you forget, or be your addiction, maybe?" Yamamoto whispered slyly near Gokudera's ears, then gave it a lick.

Gokudera shuddered at the feeling. He moved back, against the tree he sat under.

"H-hey, move away. Distance", he made the gesture with the yellow flower he was holding.

Instead of moving away, Yamamoto crawled slowly to him, just like the way Uri did when she played with the flower. Then he threw the flower at him.

Yamamoto crawled closer slowly, now resembling a tiger spotting his prey. He then placed his hands on the ground on the both sides of the sitting Storm Guardian.

"I'm just trying to help you." Yamamoto purred softly.

"N-no, the last time you tried to help he with the coconut tr..."Gokudera's face flushed at their  
distance.

Yamamoto snapped before Gokudera finished speaking, "Do you like me?" he tilted his head a bit, "Hmm? Gokudera?"

Gokudera was stunned, couldn't say anything at all. Yamamoto moved dangerously close to him, lips a few centimeters from Gokudera's. "Because I do."

Then he placed his lips softly at the trembling one in front of him. Gokudera's heart was pounding wildly.'He, he _liked_ me?'

His mind was too preoccupied to let his body respond. 'W-what's this feeling? Do I like him? Do I _love_ him?'

Feeling no response, the lips pushed a bit harder, nipping at the lower lip softly. Yamamoto brushed his tongue on Gokudera's lips, making him couldn't think anymore. Gokudera cursed on his mind, 'Why does he must be so good at this?'

The Italian placed his hands behind the Japanese's neck, then pushed their lips closer. Yamamoto jumped in delight inside his heart from Gokudera's response, looks like the feeling is mutual. He gave a few pecks before Gokudera pulled back his head slightly.

"Took you so long to say that" Gokudera has regained his speech.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Well you seemed to hate me. Especially these days, you never even let me get closer than 10 feet from you.."

"Silly." He pulled again Yamamoto's neck to plant his lips on his. The kiss became more needy, Yamamoto placed both of his knees between Gokudera's, then kissed even harder. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera softly to his feet, without breaking lips contact, then pushed his back to the tree. Now that both of them knew their own feelings, they let it show in every passionate kiss. The kisses got lower and lower, nibbling the defined jawline, to the pale long neck. Gokudera threw his head to the side to give him better access. Yamamoto's marks on the neck from several days ago still apparent. Yamamoto licked again on the same spot, then sucked it softly.

Gokudera let out a small whimper when the lips moved to his collarbone. Yamamoto seemed to know his sensitive spot, just a few centimeters above the protruding collarbone. Their hips grinded to each other, releasing some low groans from both of them. Gokudera lifted one of his legs to wrap around the taller boy's hips. He could feel something hard pressing against his thigh, which made his hand reached to grip it. Slowly Gokudera trailed his finger on the already aroused length. Yamamoto shuddered, then kissed even wilder, lower and lower. Deciding it was an obstacle, he unbuttoned the white shirt Gokudera wore, then in several seconds, it has been thrown away. He continued his ministration, leaving some more new marks, then licked the pinkish erect nub before putting it inside his mouth to suck. Gokudera let out some sounds of delight, then helped to remove the T-shirt from the still clothed teen.

After a while sucking the nipples, he moved lower, slowly, teasing and tasting the smooth pale skin belonged to the one he loved. He kissed till he reached the tight black pants clinging perfectly on the hips. Even though it looked amazing on Gokudera, he pulled if off, leaving the boy bare.

Yamamoto looked curiously at the throbbing length in front of his face, then licked his lips. Gokudera, a bit self conscious from his exposed part, looked down to see the boy licked his inner thighs.

'Fuck, who knew he's so good with his mouth'

Yamamoto let his hands and lips wander from the slim hips, to the crack of the ass, to inner thighs, and playing with his balls, once in a while pushed the sensitive perineum, but never made the slightest contact to the rigid member. Gokudera's breath would hitch and he'll choke on his breath when his sensitive sacred parts were touched.

Yamamoto slowly lifted one of his hands, and put 3 fingers on Gokudera's lips. Knowing what to do, he put Yamamoto's fingers inside his mouth, muffling his moans and whimpers, then twirl his tongue between the fingers to wet every surface.

After it's slick enough, he trailed his fingers down to the pale back and spine, to the crack of the ass, then teased the entrance, and pushed one finger in.

Gokudera inhaled sharply at the feeling, he squirm as the finger wiggled inside of him. Like before, it wasn't totally uncomfortable, but feels weird. Then came another finger, sliding in slowly. This time it hurts a bit, he felt more pain, but also more pleasure. When the fingers scissored inside of him, he let out a hiss of pain.

Not wanting the other boy to hurt, Yamamoto licked the top of Gokudera's cock to distract him. It worked well. When it felt better, another finger pushed its way in. Before Gokudera could even react to the pain, Yamamoto pushed his head to take his cock as much as he can into his mouth. Gokudera let out a strangled sound of mixed pleasure and pain. The mouth on his length felt so good, he wrapped another leg to Yamamoto's back to make him take him deeper.

"More, damnit, nnghh!"

But instead of complying, Yamamoto took deeper of the cock, and then pulled it out of his mouth.

"Mmmh! Shit, put it back in!" Gokudera wiggled, pushing his hips to Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto then stood up again, then with his other hand which wasn't on Gokudera's tight hole, he lifted the other leg to wrap around his hips, then carried the cursing silver head away from the tree.

Not listening to the protests from the boy on his hips, Yamamoto pushed his fingers deeper while he kissed the neck in near his face. Then he wiggled the fingers, trying to find something. He moved it a bit deeper, reached to the walls, and...

"F-fuck!"

Gokudera's half lidded eyes shot back wide open, back arched at the touch. Yamamoto felt the boy perched on his body tensed, his head thrown back. Loving the response, he pushed his finger again on the same spot, making Gokudera moan. Experimentally, he pushed again to the little button inside of Gokudera, this time making him trashed hard from such pleasure spreading throughout his body.

Yamamoto continued to finger fuck him, then pushed the boy's back against a huge, smooth flat rock. The rock wasn't too high, and they were able to lie on top of it. The surface wasn't rough, maybe already smooth from the wind and salt water eroding it.

He lay down the boy on the rock, then moved half step back to admire what he has done. He saw a beautiful creature, face red, his mouth gaping from uneven breaths, hickey covered neck and chest all sweaty, heaving up and down. One of the boy's leg was slightly bent, and the other hung on the side of the rock, showing the wet hole. Gokudera whimpered at the loss, then opened his heavily lidded eyes slightly to glare at the smirking face of Yamamoto.

"I-idiot! Stop staring and finish what you started!"

One of Gokudera's foot moved to the tent in front of the other boy's beach pants, teasing it a bit.

"Or maybe you don't have any.." Gokudera grasped the erection hard, "_Balls_ , to even handle me?" that caused Yamamoto to grit his teeth in pleasure.

"Off with the pants, now."

Yamamoto complied gladly. He freed his erection, it sprang up as if happy to meet fresh air. Yamamoto leaned over the bomber, then licked his neck, then pulled away all his fingers from Gokudera's hole.

"You know what will happen if,"

_-Lick-_

"If you provoke me?"

_-Lick lick- _

He nudged the head of his cock near Gokudera's entrance. Gokudera shut his eyes and lips hard.

"Such a dirty.."

-_Lick, nudge harder.-_ Gokudera bit his lips harder, trying not to let any sound out.

"Dirty, dirty _slut_."

_-Lick, suck, nudge till the tip pushed few centimeters in-_. Gokudera let out a lusty moan, then pushed his hips to push the cock inside him.

"Apparently, it's true isn't it? You did moan like a slut."

Gokudera couldn't stand any more teasing and dirty words. He loved it, he knew, but this was too much.

"Shit! S-stop teasing me bastard!" .He grind his hips desperately to the cock, but his hips held by strong hands.

"Well you started this." Yamamoto flashed his devilish smirk. "Tell me what you want?"

"P-put it all the way inside! Stop stalling f-for heaven's sake!" Gokudera cried loudly, panting hard, squirming uncomfortably.

Yamamoto himself couldn't control himself from such a delicious sight. He pushed deeper.

"G-god! Yes.. mmngh... more! "

He couldn't reject that. He pushed his cock even deeper, all the way inside Gokudera's warm, tight hole. Both of them moaned and groaned, moving in and out, slowly at first then getting faster.

"Shit Gokudera you're so tight. Virgin tight rea..."

"Idiot c-could you just _shut the fuck up_ t-this time, and move harder!"

Yamamoto raised his brow, and then started to angling his thrusts, as if trying to find something. 'It should be right... here' He heard a loud scream, and string of curses in Italian. 'Bingo'

Gokudera's back arched sharply, and on the next thrust, even higher.

"H-haah! T-there! Again!"

Gokudera wrapped both of his legs on Yamamoto's legs tightly, clearly not going to let it loose.

They continued to thrust to each other, harder and harder everytime. Yamamoto threw his head back in pure pleasure, while Gokudera moaned curses in every language he knew, his body jerked hard everytime the touch on his prostate created an intense pleasure throughout his body.

Time seemed to stop moving, everything around them felt blurred, they didn't care that the sky is getting dark, they didn't even care that sometimes waves would crash and sprayed some water at them. Everything seemed insignificant this time, except Gokudera, Yamamoto, and their show of pure desire, and.. love?

Feeling himself nearing the edge, Yamamoto leaned to bite his lover's neck. Gokudera too, was very close. He held the head that's currently on his neck tightly, then on the next thrust to his prostate, his body tensed and jerked, he screamed on the top of his lungs. Some seagulls flew away startled. He didn't care, let the Tenth hear his voice. He sprayed his seed hard, to his stomach, his chest, to his and Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto, too, his control snapped at the sudden tightness at his cock, moaned out his lover's name loud. He wanted to make his lover know how much he loved him by yelling his name out loud. He released deep inside the screaming Gokudera.

The pleasure made both of the boy panting, too tired to move, to even think, or breath properly. After a few minutes lying, a rather big wave smashed the rock, and sprayed some water to them, sending them back from the afterglow far far away.

"Fuck, that was..."

"Fun? Yeah of course it is." Yamamoto grinned as usual.

"Yeah, yeah, _your_ fun will make _my_ ass real hurt tomorrow." Gokudera rolled his eyes, but snuggled closer to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a kiss on his lips, "Love you."

"Argh don't even think to start getting cheesy."

"Why, I was just telling what's inside my heart." Yamamoto tilted his head to the side.

"No, don't, just.. don't. That sounded like a cheap teenage romance movie. W-whoa." Gokudera was carried bridal style away from the rocks and waves.

"Why? I love you Gokudera." That made the boy on Yamamoto's lap groaned in defeat, then kissed shortly.

He saw the waves on the beach, hitting the rocks. Inside his hazy memory, he recalled that the tide wasn't this high before. Must be almost high tide now...

"W-wait, hey my clothes!"Gokudera sounded alarmed.

"That can come later, I can warm you if you're cold..." Yamamoto smiled with hidden meaning behind it.

"N-no, idiot. My pants! Don't let the waves carry it away!"

"Oh.. I wouldn't mind, though, I like you better without it." Yamamoto leaned closer to the boy he carried.

Gokudera blushed, "I-idiot, let me down, just l-lemme.."

Gokudera flailed his limbs desperately. But no matter how hard he tried, Yamamoto won't let him.

~o~o~

**Epilogue**

~o~o~

They had made themselves more comfortable. Yamamoto felt that they already have everything he needed, water, food, a better shelter, and of course, _Gokudera_. Even though when he told him his idea to live here forever, Gokudera still insisted that his Tenth will come and take them home. 'Haha, very Gokudera, very loyal to his boss.' thought Yamamoto while he's cooking the fishes his caught.

'Oh, speaking of Gokudera, here he comes.'

Gokudera walked back carrying the coconuts. He looked hot, his smooth long legs shined under the sun, of course, without any pants. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, and licked his lips slowly.

The slim boy felt a bad feeling when he noticed Yamamoto stared at him. He noticed another thing, the stare wasn't the normal stare. It was full of... lust.  
'Oh fuck here we go again..'

The black haired boy stood up, and walked slowly to Gokudera, who backed away, dropped the coconuts, and ran away. Yamamoto, of course, being more athletic, caught Gokudera in no time, then bent and fucked him senseless. Well it's not entirely his fault. Why does he has to look so delicious.

~o~

Meanwhile, in a boat quite far away off the shore, stood a blushed Tsuna, who dropped his binoculars, then closed his eyes with his hands.

"No, no I can't watch this. Aaah I felt so... embarrassed"

"W-well, it wasn't as we expected. My little brother sure is ve... wow!", Bianchi, who kept staring through her binoculars, suddenly blushed.

"Aaa-hhaahh!" Gokudera's loud scream of pleasure could be heard from the island.

"Nooo.." Tsuna crouched down and closed his ears too.

"Ah... It appears that they are getting closer in a different way from what I calculated." mumbled Reborn, "Anyway we can consider this mission success."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**The End**

Waaa finally finished, I'm relieved. No more fluffs. On to the next story.

Please do review. Thanks :)  
**~rcrdef**


End file.
